The present invention relates to a side-stitched tape or label of which one or two fiber molten parts are wrapped with sewing threads, and a method for side-stitching a raw tape to cover closely the fiber molten parts on both side edges thereof correctly.
A polyester woven label for sewing on a commercially available textile article is produced by weaving to form a strip with a narrow loom, and cutting the strip into pieces one by one. The weaving method using the narrow loom is disadvantageous, causing low production efficiency and high production cost. For this reason, at present, there is dominantly employed a method of weaving synthetic fiber yarns into a wide figured cloth with a high speed loom such as a Repier loom and so forth, and cutting the wide figured cloth with a heated cutting means.
When the wide figured cloth is heat cut into strip tapes, weft yarns of the wide figured cloth are melted and cut to form linear fiber molten parts on the both side edges of a formed tape. The fiber molten parts, if the fibers are polyester, present a glassy appearance. The touch and appearance of the fiber molten parts are very incongruous with the whole of the weaving structure. In case of a label formed by cut of the woven tape, the fiber molten parts on the both side edges are broken to form molten projecting pieces when the label is folded to be sewn on clothes. As to the label sewn on clothes, projecting pieces of the molten parts, if, e.g., the clothes are under wear, may contact with the skin of a wearer to itch him uncomfortably, and also may injure his skin. If the clothes are outer wear such as a ski wear and so forth, a sweater and an intermediate shirt under the label may be fluffed or loosened.
As to woven labels formed by heat cut of wide figured cloths, a number of users in the clothing industries, and so forth emphatically demand that such fiber molten parts should be eliminated. As a countermeasure against the fiber molten parts, a method of cutting a wide figured cloth by application of supersonic waves has been proposed. However, though the melting of fibers is inhibited by supersonic wave cutting, there remains a problem that a cut portion of the cloth is liable to loosen. By stitching the both side edges of a woven label with an over-locking machine to wrap a fiber molten part with a sewing thread, projections of the fiber molten parts on the both side edges can be reduced, and incongruity with the overall weaving structure in touch and appearance can be significantly solved. However, in stitching with the over-locking machine, the stitching width on the side edge is increased, and further the stitching portion of the label is upheaved by presence of a sewing thread entangled with woolly yarns. These are unfavorable for sewing on of the woven label and are aesthetically undesirable.